The Thief
by RedMoonBear
Summary: Lieth was born in a farm community in Dorwinion. She steals from Orcs and Men, but what will happen when she must return something that was stolen to the Elves? Charged with the protection of another, she must make her way through traitorous territory to Mirkwood, and face the Elf King. Afraid of the Elves, but with little choice, she will embark on the quest of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Lieth was born in Dorwinion, and there she worked with her father on the farm to make fine wines. It was a slow life, and she had had to work hard for most of it to make up for the lack of sons her father, Bondi, could put to labour. She had a keen mind and sharp senses, which she liked to make use of by pilfering relics from Orcs and thieves. Her father would often admonish her for stealing from them, but they could not live on the menial wage that the wine bought in, so he allowed Lieth to steal from them now and then. _

Bondi sat in his old, worn leather chair and thought on the eve of Mabon of his eldest daughter Lieth. Lieth would soon reach an acceptable age to chose a suitor, and her father both feared and welcomed the day when she would be married, knowing that while he would be able to take a dowry for her and be rid of the strange girl, she would no longer be able to work on the farm. Already he had heard men in the village speak of her, and he could see that soon they would descend upon her like vultures, for she was somewhat fair and very kindly. He would have to speak with her soon about choosing a suitable man, and what the implications of being married would bring, but for now he concentrated his efforts on bringing in his crops.

Lieth came to him that day to tell him of an encroaching Orc pack, and cautioned him that she planned to steal from them. She did not request his consent, merely informing him as though she was telling him she was going on a hunt, which in a way, he supposed, was accurate enough. He had little personal attachment to his eldest child, finding her to be a little too interested in reading books and playing with younger children, rather than working with him to ensure the crops yielded a good harvest. She also had a penchant for trouble, and often got into situations that cost him dearly to escape from. However, she was a good worker, when she truly put her mind to it. He did not like her going into the camps and stealing, but if she didn't then they might not have enough money to last them through the summer. She was quick and agile, and had more sense than most, he reasoned, and she had never been caught before. Little did he know that he would not see his daughter after that night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Path of the Thief

Lieth crouched behind one of the wagons parked around the encampment of Orcs, nervousness building in the pit of her stomach that she struggled to quell. She had to remind herself that she had stolen from Orcs before, and that they were truly daft creatures. _Daft creatures with sharp eyes and even sharper swords_ a part of her mind cautioned, as she progressed into the Orc camp. Lieth was a grape farmer from Dorwinion, but she did not make much of a living from that. No, she preferred to steal and pilfer things from Easterling men and Orc armies. Often, they had stores of stolen jewels, which she would return to their rightful owner for a small fee. She might have felt guilty about stealing, were it from good-natured people, but Orcs were evil. Besides, she only kept the treasures when she could not find the original owner, which was rare.

She ducked her way around the tents, taking an Easterling woman's shawl and draping it around her shoulders. At least if one the stupid Orcs glanced at her now, she might be passed off as a wife of one of the warriors. She made her way through the camp silently, rousing very little suspicion from anyone who might be watching. She was just another girl, after all. What harm could she possibly do?

Lieth felt worried as any other person in Dorwinion of the union between the Orc and Man. When the army had approached the city where she lived, word was sent immediately to the Elves of Lothlorien. They would not protect the Dorwinions if it came to war, but someone had to know of the poisonous union between the races. It was unnatural.

She saw it then, to her surprise. The thing she had been told to look for, just lying on the ground in a pile of armour and supplies. A scroll with golden ends. Amazed by her luck, she stuffed it into her right boot, pleased that she had found it so quickly.

She turned away then, relieved that she could leave, but paused when she saw something that made a shiver go down her spine. Two men, dressed in rugged and worn clothing strode towards a makeshift prison, dragging a screaming child behind them. The Easterling men bore scowls, a menacing and evil sheen in their soulless eyes. The child that accompanied them was small, stout and fair, with blue eyes and straight yellow locks. Her eyes darted around fearfully, until they came to rest upon the Farmer, Lieth with a mixture of fear and hopefulness. Lieth felt immediately that the child was an elleth. A protective instinct, borne of her love for children, crashed upon her like a wave breaks against a rock. That could just as easily have been her own sister. She had to take the child from them. It was not a part of her plan, and she baulked at the idea of stealing a _person_ from the fearsome warriors, who were sure to pursue them, but the girl, who could only be seven or eight, needed help, and it was her responsibility as such to help her.

Fear in her heart but her mind made up, Lieth pursued the men, taking care to avoid going near other warm bodies. She wasn't sure of how she could extract the elleth from them, until an idea popped into her head. Boldly, she grabbed a torch and set two of the tents on fire, fleeing as quickly as possible to a safe distance. The tents went up in seconds, and another screamed "Fire! There's a fire!" The Easterlings, thoroughly distracted, went to go and help put it out, and Lieth saw her chance. She forced herself not to run to the child, before placing the shawl about her. "Do not be afraid, child. I won't harm you." Lieth whispered gently, pushing her away from the tents and to the edge of the camp, where her horse waited. The child said nothing, and Lieth walked with her determinedly.

As they reached the edge of the camp, Lieth heard the cries of the men. She did not pause, continuing forward to her black mare, guiding the tiny elf child towards the horse. She took the child by the shoulders then, crouching before her to speak. "Remain silent. Do not look into their eyes. Do not look back." To the little girl's disgust, she reached into the mud and covered both of their faces with dirt. Then, without hesitation in her movements, she hoisted them both onto the horse and forced herself to make it walk away from the camp.

Her heart beating, she pondered her small charge, amazed by her luck in saving both of them and the scroll. She was thin, but not malnourished. Lieth knew that this was an elf child, and that they were rare enough in such dark times. How could an Elvish child have been taken so far away from the Elves with no one noticing? For surely when the elders of the village had informed the elves of the camp, they would have said to look out for the child? Perhaps she was not a child of Lorien, then? Then that would make her a child from the Mirkwood forest, many miles North West from the forked river Carnen. They jealously guarded the forest, and a child would not be easily taken from underneath their noses. It was a mystery as to how they could have lost her. The girl's people would be distraught to find that one of their children was taken.

Lieth knew then what must be done. The child had to be taken back to the Elves. It was a long and arduous journey, hundreds of miles away. It would take her about two weeks to make the journey on horseback, for she had to travel a great distance on an older horse. Lieth did not want to leave her home, but the child needed someone to take her back home. Lieth quickly decided that that was more important than anything. She stopped off at her farm, grabbing some supplies for their journey, before they trotted off in the North West direction, setting out on a journey that would change their fates forever.


	3. Chapter 3: The Thief's Scroll

Thank you everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews, your support has inspired me to keep writing. Updates may be a bit sporadic, as I am at work a lot of the time. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

It had been four days since they had departed on their journey. Lieth had left a small note for her father, explaining that she would be away for some time. She did not mention why, due to the mistrust that her father held of the Elvish kind. She was herself somewhat cautious of their strange culture, but also quite curious. She knew that her father would not understand her desire to help the girl- Oreliel was her name- simply because she was not one of their own kind. She hoped that her sister would understand, and not be hurt by her lack of presence. The harvest season was upon them, and the farm was a flurry of activity. Her father would be angry that she was not there to help him.

She pondered her close friend, Yumruk, from time to time. He was sure to be worried about her lack of presence as well, and she hoped he would not do anything reckless while she was away. They had been close friends since childhood, and many in the village had expected the two of them to marry. Lieth baulked at the very thought- they were friends, and nothing more.

Most of the time that they rode across the plains, Lieth spoke with Oreliel. She spoke animatedly about the Elven Kingdom, although Lieth noticed a surprising lack of conversation when it came to speaking about her family, and Lieth did not press the issue, wondering if maybe she was an orphan. Oreliel must have her reasons for not talking about them, and she did not want to spoil the trust and friendship that they were building. Lieth almost didn't believe Oreliel when she told her that she was twenty, a year older than Lieth herself was. It was difficult to adjust to the idea that the child-sized person before her was a woman, not a child. Her mannerisms and speech were that of an adult, but it was difficult to discuss serious matters with a person who looked like they should be playing with toys. Lieth was amazed by how knowledgeable she was of politics and philosophy, and began to suspect that she was from a high-class background.

Lieth kept the horse at a steady canter, aware that the Easterlings may be pursuing them, but not confident enough to drive the horse too hard. She was an old, chestnut mare, who was not used to long journeys. Mirkwood, which Oreliel insisted she should call Greenwood, was still very far away from them. They travelled across the great plane, staying close to the river. Lieth did not know her way through the forest, but hoped that the elves would live near enough to the river in the forest that they would find the two of them. She knew not what she would do if they were not near enough to find them, because Oreliel did not know her way back home either.

After twelve days had passed, the forest became visible in the distance. Behind them, Lieth could see horses riding at a breakneck pace. She suspected that the ones in pursuit were lead by the men who had taken the child, and drove the horse at a great canter for most of the day, hoping that the animal would not tire before they reached the wood. Oreliel seemed frightened, for she too understood that they might not reach the safety of her people. Oreliel often spoke to the horse in Elvish, encouraging it to ride steadily and swiftly. Lieth did not want to think about what would happen if they were caught.

On the morning of the thirteenth day of their travels, after a night of nonstop cantering, it became evident that the captors would more than likely catch up to them. The distance between them and Mirkwood was almost parallel in length. The horse was beginning to tire, and by the end of the day was sure to collapse. Unsure of what else they could do, Lieth drove them forwards to the perceived safety of the woods.

As she had feared, the horse slowed until it seemed as though it could move no more. "Oreliel, we have to go on foot from here!" Lieth shouted at her companion, who was protesting the idea vehemently, and crying in her arms. Lieth was determined to make it to the forest, but she felt equally as hopeless about the idea of going on foot. They would never make it there without the horse. As quickly as she could manage, Lieth took Oreliel in her arms and ran, abandoning her horse. They were a good mile away from the brink of the forest still. She did not look back, knowing that the men were far too close for comfort.

The edge of the wood was a few feet away now. Lieth had nothing to fight with save a blunt knife designed for cutting herbs in her garden, and she did not think she could take out a small army with a blunt knife and no idea how to use it! To flee was their only option. The men could not be more than a few hundred feet away. Her heart pounded in her chest- they would just make it to the thick tree line before the men would be able to. There could be no riding of horses there, and the men would have to pursue them on foot.

Tirelessly, Lieth ran, praying that her feet would not fail her. The sound of footfall behind them became quieter, before a volley of arrows came over them like a shower of rain. One of the arrows pierced Lieth's flesh, which pulled forth a cry of agony. Oreliel screamed something in Elvish to her, but Lieth was too preoccupied with the pain to listen. She stammered for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath. The pain was excruciating, but dulled by the fire in her veins. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her running, trying to maintain her speed despite the agony that she felt in her back. She was filled with a wild need in her heart to make Oreliel safe. They managed to make it to the edge of the forest. More arrows followed them, but did not hit their mark.

They ran and ran, the men pursuing them with an almost unnatural speed and fortitude. Despair filled Lieth as she realised that they would not make it to the Elven Realm. They would surely be caught. Oreliel continued to wail in Elvish. "Rehtië men! Ada! Ada! (Save us! Dad! Dad!)"

A loud crash above them drew their attention. A spider, massive and covered in spiny hairs, crashed to the ground, falling just behind them. Lieth ducked behind the nearest tree, narrowly avoiding the terrible monster, gasping as she saw it's disgusting body scuttle in the opposite direction. She continued to run, her vision starting to waver. She pain in her back was starting to grow with every step. Behind them, she could hear men screaming as the fell to the spider's wrath. Ahead, she could see a poisonous looking river. As they approached the river of the bank, the cries of the men grew silent. Horror building in her chest, she pressed forward, trying to hush the wailing child in her arms. The spider scuttled after them, shaking the earth beneath them. Panic was building in her chest, as she could see no easy way of crossing the river. Forced to stop before the murky waters, she tried to think of a way to get across the river. That was when she remembered. The scroll! The scroll would contain magical words, and perhaps there was something there that would help them, for there was no visible way of crossing the river otherwise.

Desperately, she pulled the scroll from her boot and read as quickly as she could, hearing behind her the clicking of mandibles and the stomping of great feet. Oreliel was screaming at her, trying to wriggle free. The words were strange to her, and she could just barely read them, so she just picked one at random. Lieth covered the child's ears, because being unsure of what the word meant, she didn't know if hearing it would harm her. Unsure if she would even be able to pronounce it, she looked at the waters and spoke an Ancient, evil word.

For a moment, it seemed as though nothing would happen. Lieth felt coldness seep into her, and she felt as though she had just lost that natural warmth for good. The word felt evil and dark, and it enveloped her heart and crushed her. Her hope was spent now, and she felt completely exhausted. They would soon die at the hands of the monster. She felt her grip on Oreliel loosen, and that was when it happened.

Before them, the river parted. Unable to process her luck, Lieth stumbled forwards, holding Oreliel's hand and pulling her forwards, crossing the river in a matter of seconds. It flowed back behind them, reforming into the poisonous path. Her vision virtually gone now, and her energy spent, Lieth stumbled forward, shielding the little maiden in her arms protectively. She was not sure how far away they were from the Elven Kingdom, but she held little hope in her heart. Soon, she would die and fail to protect the innocent Elf. Oreliel continued to cry out in Elvish, screaming for help, screaming to her people. Lieth was dying now, and she felt afraid. She didn't know what it would be like to die, but felt as though it might be unpleasant and painful, especially at the hands of that spider. She felt remorseful that she would not be able to protect her little charge, someone who was counting on her.

By some strange twist of fate, the spider seemed to halt then, when all hope was lost. Amazed, Lieth turned to face the almighty spider, pushing Oreliel behind her and turning, resorting to puling out her dull knife to protect them. She stumbled, feeling weary from running and faint from pain. She could not see too well, but it appeared that the spider was dead. Relieved, but still on high alert, she pushed Oreliel behind a nearby rock. "Stay there!" Lieth cried. She searched wildly for the reason the for the spider's bane.

All strength was leaving her fair body. She collapsed to her knees and panted, still bearing her knife before her. She could no longer see. Darkness enveloped her vision for a moment, but it returned, and with it a vision of pure light. An elf stood before them. He- or she - she could not tell with her failing sight, was holding a bow. The elf sprung towards them, and Lieth felt peace. The child would be safe with this elf. She had returned Oreliel to her people, and that comforted her, even though she felt sure she would die. Oreliel would be safe, even if she wouldn't be. She felt Oreliel holding her, crying out in fear. "Lieth! Lieth! Boe de nestad! (She needs healing!)" Her tiny hands held onto her helplessly. Lieth fell onto her side, panting desperately for life. The elf- she could see clearly now that she was a female, crouched beside them. The Elleth was beautiful, with cascading golden hair and sharp blue eyes that knew true light and good. She bore a grimace as she studied Lieth's wound. "Odulen an edraith anlen. (I am here to save you.)" The she elf said gently. Satisfied that she had accomplished what she set out to do, Lieth sunk into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Memory of the Thief

The support from this community keeps me writing, so thank you everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

The light of the sunset over the plains was beautiful that night. Oreliel was sat beside the horse, running her hand over the tired animal to soothe it. Today was the third day of their journey together, and Lieth felt as though she was beginning to understand her little charge. Oreliel cared for animals and nature in a way that she had not seen one of her own kind do before. She would often sneak apples to the horse when she thought Lieth wasn't looking. Lieth held back from admonishing her though, because Lieth was beginning to understand how intimately Oreliel cared for living creatures.

The fire was roaring and cracking pleasantly, there to cook their dinner and to keep them warm as the cold night approached them. "Lieth, why did you save me?" Oreliel asked suddenly, surprising Lieth. Oreliel regarded her with guarded curiosity, clearly trying not to place her trust in her saviour too soon. They were fast becoming friendly, and both of them hesitated to trust the other out of fear.

The question got Lieth thinking, and for a few moments, she didn't answer. _Why did I save her?_ "I saved you because you could have just have easily been my sister. I would like to think that if someone saw her in the same situation that you were in, they would do the same for her." The answer seemed insufficient to Lieth- it was more than that. She felt protective of the girl because she looked like a child, but that was not all. Even she didn't really understand what had driven her to protect the stranger. She could have turned away and left without her, and her life would have been easier if she had.

Oreliel seemed to be pleased with her answer, offering her a small, lovely smile. "Your sister is lucky to have you. I always wished I had a sister-." She stopped suddenly, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

She had slipped up, made a mistake by speaking of her family. Leith knew that she was sure to be secretive for a reason, so she did not want to press her for further information, even if she was curious. To avoid an uncomfortable situation, she quickly changed the subject. "Have you ever left the woods before, Oreliel?"

Oreliel looked confused by the question, and simply said. "Why would you want to know that?"

Lieth felt as though she may have offended her by asking, so gently murmured. "Well, I have never before seen an Elf Child. It is strange and rare-." Lieth never got to finish the sentence.

"I am not a child! I will have a growth spurt soon!" Oreliel said hotly, making grand and angry gestures with her arms. Lieth had unintentionally struck a nerve, and sat back, aghast, as her young charge continued in her tirade. "I know it's unusual for an Elleth to grow as slowly as I have, but it is because one day I will be the strongest and most beautiful of all my race! My body just needs time to prepare for my amazing and beautiful growth!" She was on her feet now, a fist balled up in front of her. The passion of her words overflowed, and it was obvious to Lieth that Oreliel believed strongly that she would be the fairest of them all. Lieth couldn't help but snicker at the older girl before her. Clearly, the growth spurt she was expecting was not coming any time soon! "Don't laugh, Lieth! I mean it! I will grow!"

Lieth laughed richly, enjoying the colour in Oreliel's face bloom, a light tinge of pink on her cheeks and the tips of her ears. _So even Elves can become emotional!_ "I don't doubt it, Little Oreliel! One day you will outgrow them all!" Lieth chuckled at her friend's pouting face, but then sobered a little as she realized how annoyed and upset the girl was. "I am quite sure you are right, Oreliel. One day, you shall be the most beautiful Elleth in your Kingdom, and all will behold your light in stunned amazement." She said seriously, smiling at the other girl, who perked up at her words, looking pleased with herself. "When you grow up, that is!" She could not help but add. Oreliel pouted and threw something at her, laughing with her eyes. She was not as angry as she appeared to the naked eye, Lieth realised. She chuckled at the peculiarly girl, until her sides hurt. When she looked up again, the pain grew, and suddenly, she was no longer laughing in the field with Oreliel. She was now stood at the foot of a huge towering pile of skulls. The landscape around her was a grey and barren place of jagged rocks that appeared as sharp teeth. She looked about her, trying to understand where she had ended up, and how. It looked like no place on Middle Earth. _It isn't, I am dreaming_, she thought distantly. It was a strange dreamland.

It was then that she saw an aged book at the summit of skulls. With little else to do in the barren dreamscape, she attempted to climb the pile of skulls, whom she knew to be her friends and family in her heart, slicing open her feet and hands. She was not deterred, pursuing the knowledge at the peak. She crawled slowly to the top and read the words in the book, and as she did, she heard them whispered by her forefather's voices. As she heard the verse, she began to fall from the pillar of bone, slower than one would naturally fall.

**_"Fair as starlight, but dark within,_**

**_Beware young one of the Elf girl's Kin,_**

**_The blade shatters, but the promise is unbroken, _**

**_Remain cautious and stay soft-spoken._**

**_Feast upon knowledge and learn young one,_**

**_For if you do not, you will be undone_**

**_Serve her and give allegiance to the throne,_**

**_Where he awaits in the crumbling kingdom alone."_**

The dream ended suddenly before she could hit the jagged rocks below. Lieth jerked upright out of the vivid dream with a gasp, causing blinding pain, which radiated up her side. She could not help a small scream of pain. Instinctively, she grabbed the side where the arrow had protruded from, but was shocked to find there was only a scar there.

She realized then what this meant. She had survived the ordeal in the forest. _The arrow went right through me, yet I survived! How can this be?_ No healer she had ever met would be able to do anything to save her, and she'd assumed that she would die from the fatal wound. _It wasn't a human healer_ she realized then. The Elleth must have taken her to the Elvish healers when she had rescued them both. _Oreliel!_ She looked about her, wondering where her new friend was, but quickly realizing that no one was around.

The room was unlike anything she had ever seen, and looked alien and foreign to her. It was built of wood, moss leaking from the walls and opened out into a sprawling, beautiful wood. There was no one in sight, for which she was quite glad, for although she liked Oreliel, she wasn't entirely convinced about meeting other Elves. Indeed, the idea made her uncomfortable, for she knew next to nothing about their ways and culture. All she did know she was told by her father, Bondi, who told her tall tales of an alien race, and the little Oreliel had said on their journey, who spoke of kindly natured people who were often mistreated by other races due jealousy of their wealth and immortality. She was sure most of her father's tales were designed to stop his children from wondering into the forest to find the magical people, and whilst she was sure that Oreliel would not lie to her, per se, she _was_ sure that she would be biased in the favour of her own people.

She studied the room more, looking at the strange, beautifully crafted furniture that would have taken months to carve. She supposed that the amount of time invested would mean little to the immortal beings. She contemplated one of the chairs, which held a simple green gown, unsure if it had been left there for her to wear. She did not usually wear gowns, being a farmer. They were impractical and more often than not they got in the way. Her clothes were folded neatly away in the far corner. She felt as though that was a sign that they didn't want her to put them back on again. The scroll was not in sight, and she realized they must have taken it. She felt strangely relieved that she didn't have it in her possession anymore, as though it had put a weight on her heart that was now lifted.

Her thoughts turned to the wound on her side, and she regarded it with interest. It was throbbing dully, but there was no sign of any further problems. Where the arrow had been, there was a thin, pale scar. She marveled at the skill of the healers, but then paused. How long had she been here, healing? Months could have passed between her falling unconscious and waking up. Bondi would assume she was dead if enough time had passed, regardless of her note, and she was sure that her little sister would be heartbroken. She needed to find out how long she had been here, and where Oreliel was.

Pointedly, she rose from the soft bed and walked slowly to the chair with the gown on, struggling to change into it. All of her muscles were sore and aching, as though they had not been used for some time. She began to suspect that a very long time had passed when she saw the length of her hair and felt the atrophy in her muscles. She was surprised that there were no healers about the place, or anyone for that matter. Why had no one come when she had screamed? She supposed that if she had been unconscious for a very long time, then there was no reason for them to hover about and await her awakening.

When she emerged from the room, it was onto a balcony, overseeing a large and sprawling forest. The leaves were lit up silver by moonlight. What she could see of the trees and forest was beautiful. The branches looked like the fingers of an old woman, long and knobbly, reaching up to the twinkling stars above. She felt oddly unhappy that they would never meet one another, that no amount of growth would ever even see them close to touching. The trees were destined to reach towards the sky but to never touch the Moon or Sun.

That was when she noticed movement on the ground below, and she began to feel apprehensive. When she went to look properly, she could see nothing there. She could not see very well, but felt as though someone had been down there. Was she allowed to be walking around unaccompanied? Would the Elves be angered by her changing into the dress? Was it meant for her to wear? Thinking of how the Elves may feel about her being out of bed made her completely loose her confidence, so she turned back to the door gently to creep through it like a mouse slinking away from a predator; only, the doorway was no longer unoccupied. Shocked by their presence, for they had appeared almost silently, she jumped slightly.

They were undoubtedly the most stunning creatures she had ever seen. A light seemed to be turned on inside of their skin. All of them had fair, long hair that was intricately braided. The Elleth was dressed in simple healer's garb and her green eyes bored into Lieth's own. Her face seemed strict, but she was extraordinarily beautiful. Just behind her were two male elves. One was slightly taller than the other one, and his hair was almost entirely loose, whereas the other's was mostly braided. Both were dressed highly decorative, heavy-duty armor, which looked more like it belonged in a display case than on a battlefield. The tallest soldier was smiling at her slightly, but the other two looked stern and almost angry. Nervous now, but aware that there was no way of escaping from the interaction, she walked towards the healer gingerly.

"Le suilon, Lieth. Estannen Sidhil." Said the healer gently, her voice carrying a wave of knowledge and wisdom. Lieth did not speak a word of Elvish, so simply smiled at the stranger, for a smile can go long way in a difficult situation. When she did not respond, the woman asked. "Pedil edhellen?" She knew that language would be a problem with these peoples, as many were unlikely to speak the Common Tongue.

Instead of attempting to answer the questions that she did not understand she opted for. "Is Oreliel well? Can I see her? Please, I need to know that she is safe." Lieth's voice was slightly deeper than she realized, with growing horror. Her hand went to her throat instinctively. A lot of time must have passed since she had last spoken. The healer frowned slightly, and Lieth felt her heart sink. "How… how much time has passed?" She felt herself ask, feeling extremely fearful of the answer.

Sidhil seemed hesitant to answer the question, and she sighed gently before answering in a grave voice. "It has been four years now since you rescued the Lady Oreliel, Lieth." Her heart grew cold as the Elleth before her spoke, her musical voice not dulling the blow of the words one bit_. Four years! How could I have been asleep for four years?_ Lieth could not believe it, would not believe it. All sorts of thoughts flashed about her mind. Her family would definitely have assumed the worse, and she wasn't sure if she could ever go back to them again. What would her father say? He would never let her return to the farm, to her sister. He would feel betrayed by her disappearance, and she knew that out of spite he would disown her.

She was unaware of how out of control her breathing was, of how pale she had become, but Sidhil was far more in tune with her condition. Sidhil gently took her arm, and Lieth's blue eyes locked with Sihil's green ones. Lieth suddenly realised that there were white spots in her vision, that the world was swaying beneath her feet. _I am twenty-three years old!_ The thought made her feel as though she would throw up. She was aware that she was being taken back into the room- that Sidhil was speaking to her as she sat down on the bed. "Breathe, Lieth. Breathe."

She obeyed the healer's command mindlessly, feeling hollow inside. Her mouth was dried out now. She felt like her world had just been ripped apart, like everything she had ever known was suddenly completely gone. She was no longer the farmer's daughter. She was a nobody, in a place that she knew almost nothing about, surrounded by strangers. She was alone. And she wept the loss of the life she once knew. She wept, knowing that she would never again return to her father or sister, wept with confusion and sorrow for the time she had lost.

Sidhil held the girl beside her, unsurprised by her tears. For a mortal, it must seem like a long time had passed. To her, it felt like nothing, but she supposed that it would be quite a shock for one with only a fraction of a life in the beginning. She had had little choice but to put her into a healing slumber when she had been brought to the healing chambers, the damage to her body had been so great. That she had survived at all was an amazing and wonderful thing, and gently she reminded Lieth of this. It seemed to comfort the girl only slightly. Mortals never ceased to amaze her. Grateful to be alive one moment, and sobbing the next. Sidhil had seen the way that the girl before her had looked at the trees, in wonderment and with love. The way that the moonlight had reflected off of her eyes, eyes which moments ago had seemed happy. Perhaps she was just overwhelmed by the information then. If that was it, there was naught for it but to allow her time to adjust to the situation. "A feast will be held to welcome and thank you tomorrow, Lieth. You must calm yourself before then." She said gently, rising to leave. There was little else that needed to be said, so she decided that she would leave the girl to feel whatever she felt. She knew that her injuries would be healed by now, and was not concerned about leaving her in that sense. "I will return in the morning to help you prepare yourself. Try to rest." And with that, the healer left to report her awakening to the King, as she had been instructed to do.

Lieth sobbed until the tears dried up, until her feelings subsided. She felt hollow now, unsure of her place in the world. Fate had not treated her too kindly, but she would make sure that she made the most of her situation, and follow the advice in her dream. The verse ticked over in her mind as fell into a deep, dreamless slumber under the watchful light of the moon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wandering of the Thief

She awoke just before dawn the next morning, with worries leaping into her mind straight away. Today there would be a feast in her honour, which meant that she would very soon be faced with a large number of Elves. Her stomach rolled just thinking about meeting more of the strange, beautiful creatures. They did not seem to be unfriendly, as such, but she knew nothing about their customs and ways. She was sure to unintentionally offend someone or another.

Knowing that she would not be able to sleep any longer with the worries on her mind, she rose from her new bed and thought about what she might do now that she couldn't return to the farm. She supposed that she could be an outlaw, but that life did not appeal to her. It was a dark and traitorous lifestyle, one filled with danger and a constant risk of death. No, she did not want that. She wanted a simple life, a quiet life doing… well, she did not know, but something that didn't involve frequent or serious injury! There was no clear path forwards for her anymore.

Deciding that thinking about it was getting her nowhere, she decided to go for a walk instead. She wanted to explore the Woodland realm, knowing that being here was an opportunity that not many of her kind would ever have. She would not waste her chance at seeing the alien culture.

The air was cold and wet when she emerged out into the open air. She had nothing to wrap herself in, but she decided that it wouldn't be long before sunrise, and it would be warmer then. Besides that, the cold air was refreshing, and perked her up considerably. The sound of birdsong was everywhere, in every tree there seemed to be a good number of birds, busily going about their daily deeds. The forest floor was covered with fallen leaves and pine needles, and Lieth was soon glad that she had put her old boots on. She could see endless, sprawling trees, supporting houses and residencies of all different shapes and sizes. Most of them were elegant and masterfully artistic in their infrastructure and build, but some looked less beautiful, and she suspected that these were the houses of servants or poorer Elves- if there were such a thing as a poor Elf. She inspected the house that she had been in, and realized that it was quite a bit nicer than some of the neighboring homes. _I am an honored guest_, she realized. Feasts and fine abodes had been put aside for her, because she had saved one of their own. It did not feel quite right- she knew that in saving an elf, she had done them a service, but she would not have expected a reception as grand as this. _Oreliel must be someone important. What position does she hold here?_ It was a mystery to her, but she quickly realized that she must be someone's daughter- that must be why she had hesitated to speak of her family. _Whose daughter is she, then?_ She puzzled over the idea as she took in the scenery about her.

The trees were a beautiful mix of firs and beeches. The few gaps in the branches of their limbs let through the light, and Lieth realized that already, dawn had come. She relished the light, feeling the coldness in her bones recede. Her thoughts rolled in her mind as she continued walking through the forest. _They have cared for me for four years. They have saved _my_ life. I must do something for them._ But what could she possibly offer these immortal beings, these creatures who were want for nothing? She assessed what little knowledge she had garnered on her journey with Oreliel. Oreliel appreciated beauty, and beautiful things, but Lieth had nothing beautiful with her._ Except for my boline,_ but she felt hesitant to give the dagger to them. The intricately crafted white handled knife was a gift from her mother, who died when she was eleven. No, she had no other keepsake to remind her of the woman she had lost. _What then, is beautiful but easily available?_ She thought, taking a winding path that lead downhill, into a thinner part of the forest, with less trees and no houses. And there lay the answer to her dilemma, standing elegantly and beautifully in the ground. The flowers took her breath away, for they covered the floor of the forest in a wild mix of colours. Delicate yellow primroses danced through the pink orchids and mingled with the plain, elegant lilies. _I can make them something beautiful with these. I hope they won't mind me picking them…_

The air that morning was cool, crisp and fresh. The Sun had not long risen, and for the first time in months, the king had enough time to roam about the forest and do whatever he wished to without being disturbed. Galadriel had been threatening to visit the woodland realm, and various political issues had swamped him for some time. He had spent many nights talking problems over with his advisors, and he had barely noticed his time slipping away. His duty was to his people first and foremost, after all. At least, he tried to persuade himself that that was his main reason for shutting himself in his study, and not the well of sadness. His chief advisor, Gallion, had gently persuaded him to take a morning to himself, for which he was quite glad, even if the pain grew in those quiet moments. He missed breathing in the air of the woods and stretching his legs.

The problems within his kingdom still circled around in his mind as he wandered down the forest paths. The leaves crunched pleasantly beneath his feet. He quickly found his mind drawn to the subject of his guest awakening. It had been a while since he had made dealings with a human personally, and even longer since he had had to speak with a peasant. She was sure to be dull and unintelligent, but he supposed that if Oreliel liked her then the girl must have some sort of redeeming feature.

His thoughts turned to another issue; the feast that evening. Whilst he was sure that everything was being organized and would be ready before the evening came to claim the day, he was not sure that Tauriel would be. The Captain of the Guard still seemed bitter about not being the one to save Oreliel. She might not be the friendliest face in the croud, and he hoped that she would hold her tongue, even just for the night.

The sound of distant humming caught his attention then, and he decided to follow it. It was not rare to see other Elves at this time of the day, but the tune was not Elvish. His guest must be out in the forest. Had Sidhil not told her to remain in her lodgings?

He found that she was not far away, along one of the almost abandoned path. What could she possibly be doing out here? Perhaps she too had decided to go for a walk. When he found her, she was sat in a bed of flowers, humming an old Dorwinion tune. In her hands were five plaited branches, with flowers tied and woven into it. She was working quickly and rhythmically, putting more and more flowers into the plait. She was completely transfixed by her work, oblivious of his approach. He was not surprised- humans had extremely dull senses, and he wasn't making his presence abundantly obvious.

He was almost beside her when she noticed him. She gasped and turned towards him, her hand flying to her dagger, as if it would make any difference. Her eyes were wild only for a second, calming as she looked upon him. "Oh, my. Forgive me for reacting so strongly, sir. I did not hear you approach." She relaxed and let go of the dagger, a gentle smile on her face.

She was quite pretty, in human terms at least. Her eyes smiled at him gently. She had braided her thick brown hair in a way customary of Dorwinion women. She could never hold a candle to any of the maidens of his Kingdom, of course, but he was sure that a human would find her simply enchanting. Without realizing it, he returned her smile, his eyes wondering to the plait of flowers in her lap. "I-I'm sorry, I hope it's alright that I picked them." She stuttered awkwardly, her cheeks coloring slightly. She had no idea that he was the King, he realized. He supposed that she had no reason to know; he was not wearing his crown, and he had not paid a visit to Dorwinion in a long while.

He studied the flowers she had plaited together then. It was only half done, but it already looked quite sweet, if not a little rustic for his taste. "What is that for?" His voice was unfriendly, though he did not hear the coldness of his own tone.

She sat straighter then, her face smoothing until there was naught he could read on it. She certainly had noticed that he was not all too friendly. "They are a gift for the King of this realm, sir." She said, her face a mask of indifference. He began to feel suspicious then. Did the mortal truly not understand the weight of her actions? That he was indebted to her, and not the other was around?

"You are presenting a gift to him?" He probed further, pacing around her until he was in front of her, in order to better study her face.  
She frowned slightly then, looking him dead in the eye. "I must express my thanks to him for saving my life." She said to him, sounding a little disgruntled.

Well, she had manners at least, even if the gift was a pointless. The peasant girl could not possibly present him with anything better, he supposed. "You think he would like flowers? They will wilt and die in the blink of an eye."  
Her frown deepened slightly, looking at the braid, and spoke slowly. "I am not sure… but I have been told that the Elves enjoy beautiful things, and flowers seemed… appropriate somehow."

"Oh? And why is that?"  
She smiled then, a small little smile that did not reach her eyes. "I am like the flowers, sir. Neither can offer anything eternal, but both express gratitude." Her voice was light, but her face looked quite grave. It was a surprisingly wise sentiment, for a human.

She looked upon him curiously, and the grave sadness in her face was gone, with but a shadow of it in her eyes. Her eyes studied the sword at his hip, the fine green robes he wore, like a curious child presented with something magical. He could almost see the cogs turning in her head as she looked at every detail. Unlike most of the human girls he had met, she did not look afraid, or swoon like some simpering maiden. She merely looked at him, meeting his eyes steadily, as though she was level with him.

It annoyed him slightly, that this girl felt like she was on an equal footing with him, and he almost wished that he was wearing his crown, so that she would know that she was his subordinate. He did not often wish for those about him to fear him, but it had been a long time since someone had laid their eyes on him as she was. Not even his son looked at him like this, and it touched a raw nerve. Only _she_ was allowed to look at him like that. Thinking of her, thinking of how much he missed her, his anger got the better of him. "Yes, _humans_ are so short lived." He said curtly, looking at her dead in the eye. He registered the surprise in her face before he turned and walked away brusquely.

Later, when he was far away from the mortal, he would remember that she did not know he was royalty, and that she would lose that infernal look when they met at the banquet that night. She would know her place then, bowing before him. And a part of him hated knowing that soon she would lose that equality, and there would be no one left that challenged him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Feast of the Thief Part 1

Thank you everybody for your continued support. I am really enjoying writing this for you. Sorry if there are any inaccuracies throughout this story, my knowledge of Middle Earth is pretty poor! Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Lieth felt coldness seep back into herself as the Elf walked away, dancing back through the trees and disappearing. Now she understood why Bondi might not like the Elves. _Perhaps I am not as welcome here as I had thought._ She thought as she returned to her work. She had to admit to herself, that despite the rudeness of the Elf, she had never seen a fairer looking creature. She had not missed his rude behavior, and it troubled her. Would all the Elves be so unpleasant to her tonight at the feast?

There was nothing she could do about it if they were unkind to her. She took comfort in the knowledge that she would at least have Oreliel there. Her hands faltered in their work as it dawned on her that maybe she would not see Oreliel. No one had said that she would. She might end up surrounded by unfriendly strangers, with no one she could talk to. She looked at the braid in her lap. Perhaps it was pointless to make an effort such as this. It was almost done though, so she decided that she would finish and present it all the same. She would not allow the Elven stranger to so thoroughly unbalance her.

When she had finished making the gift, she rose and walked back in the direction of the place where she had awoken. When she was almost there, she could see a small group of Elven warriors, arguing heatedly with Sidhil and the two of the Elven guards from the night before. They looked strained underneath the tirade that the other Elf and his companion were launching on the three of them. Surprised but unperturbed, Lieth approached them quietly, watching them all carefully. They were so caught up in their argument, that it took a moment for Sidhil to notice her, but when she did, the relief on her face was plain. At the change in her face, the others turned and looked at her. Three of the guards relaxed considerably, but the one of them was still frowning as he looked at her. This stranger was a good deal taller than her, but everyone apart from Oreliel had been so far, so that was not a good measure to go by. His hair was blond, and reached down past his shoulders. His bow and quiver were swung over his back, and a long knife was at his waist. He was lightly armored, in leather and a green tunic. His grey eyes were piercing, but he did not seem as unfriendly as the Elf in the forest had been.

"Lieth, where on Arda did you go?" Sidhil asked her, sounding exasperated. She looked stern now, and the disapproval was in the faces of all of the Elves.

Why did they look so annoyed with her? She decided to be honest with them. "I went for a walk. I wanted to get some fresh air and see the forest." Lieth said simply, walking until she was before them.

"You do not feel fatigued?" Sidhil looked at her with all the disapproval of an angry mother. Lieth felt taken aback by the concern in her voice. She had barely spoken to her, and this stranger felt more concern for her than her own father ever had. Unbidden, memories of her own mother sprouted from the vestiges of her mind. This Elleth was far more beautiful, of course, but her mother had been a different kind of beauty. Her mother was beautiful for her words and actions. These aliens were beautiful on the outside, but they did not seem to have that type of beauty.

Her muscles certainly did not feel excellent. They were sore, as though she had walked for miles and miles. She had not experienced such a feeling in a long while, but she was not about to admit a weakness in front of these strangers. "No, I am not tired. A little sore, perhaps, but not uncomfortably so." She lied masterfully, smiling at the healer.

Sidhil did not look too impressed. Her voice was stern when she spoek again. "My dear, you have been asleep for years. Your muscles have wasted; I would not expect a mortal to be able to wonder around on their own so soon after waking."

Lieth could not help but bristle slightly at this. Why must everyone refer to her as a mortal here? Human she could understand, and somehow the word felt less offensive. She supposed that the two were mutually exclusive, but it did not help her feel less indignant. "Well, I am just fine, thank you for your concern." She smiled and nodded her head politely at Sidhil, trying hard to squash down her feelings. She knew that Sidhil did not mean anything by it. In fact, she was sure that she was probably just not used to dealing with humans. The thought comforted her.

She looked at the other Elves again, a bright smile that did not reach her eyes on her face. She wasn't sure if she would ever be truly happy again, having lost her home and everything she knew and loved. Her only hope at that rested in Oreliel. The two male elves had been silent up until now, and their faces were now smooth and passive. The blond male was looking at the flower braid in her arms curiously. In response, she clutched then a little closer to her chest. He looked at her with guarded curiosity before he spoke. "Please do not wander about this forest alone again, Lady Lieth. These woods may be beautiful, but they hold many dangers." His voice was gentle, and like all these fair creatures, enticingly beautiful. She could not help but compare it to the sound of an ancient river, so flowing and smooth were the words. He was not smiling at her, but his words were gentle, not intended to insult her.

She suspected that this was an ellon of import from the way that he spoke, and the commanding presence he exuded, so politely nodded at him. "I had no idea that it was dangerous to wander about alone. I shall certainly seek company if I wish to explore the woods any further."

He nodded and turned to Sidhil, who seemed to be holding something- a towel of sorts. "Very well, I will take my leave then." He looked at Lieth again, his aura commanding and superior. "I shall express my thanks properly at the feast tonight, Lady Lieth." _Lady?_ She had never been referred to as a lady in her whole life. She was not sure how to respond to the honorific, but managed to muster up the brain-power to nod politely to him before he turned and left with the other guard.

She was left then with Sidhil and the two guards from the night before. Sidhil took her arm gently. "Come, Lieth. We must prepare you for the feast. You have a much to learn before your audience with the King tonight."

Lieth blanched at this, all her confidence drained. "The K-King? W-why am I having an audience with the King?" She stuttered, jittery with surprise and fear. She had heard a great number of tales about the fabled Elvenking. Most spoke of a cruel tyrant who ruled his peoples with an iron fist. The stories spoke of a man with a great temper, who was unreasonable, at best. He was not a person she had expected or wanted to talk to. She had known that he would be there, but to have an audience with him was a completely unexpected surprise.

Sidhil looked extremely taken aback, stunned by Lieth's words. "Why, he must extend his thanks to you, of course! If it were not for you, the Lady Oreliel may not have survived her ordeal. Now come, to the baths with you." _Who is Oreliel?_ The question was swirling around her mind. It had been bothering her for some time. Clearly, she was an important person. Before Lieth could question her further, she was pulled to away, in the direction of a bath.

The bathhouses were beautiful, with statues of stone women and men carved into the walls. It smelled absolutely amazing, the foreign soaps far superior to the ones that she was used to. Sidhil allowed her to undress privately, and left her in the water alone, to her intense relief. She knew that the Elves were not so afraid of nakedness as humans. She had half expected Sidhil to undress with her! The very thought of being naked around a person so utterly beautiful and perfect made her incredibly feel embarrassed and uneasy.

When she was clean and dry, she noticed that there was a new gown hanging up on the wall. Her chest tightened when she saw it. Beautiful did not even begin to explain it. The silver fabric was made of crushed silk, far more expensive than anything she might have dreamed of wearing. Tiny dark silver crescent moons and stars were woven into the expensive fabric, which seemed to shine. The sleeves trailed almost to the floor, made of a different, translucent material. She had never seen a gown so beautiful in her whole life. She almost couldn't believe it was hers to wear. She wondered at how much it would have cost to make a dress this exquisite.

There was a note written in messy scrawl with the dress. Thanking her mother silently for teaching her to read, she looked at the note, which simply said; _"The King had this made for you to wear at the feast."_

Lieth balked at that. The _King_ had had a dress made for her. She felt as though she might faint. _Why has the King seen to it so personally that I am dressed for the feast?_ Her head spun at the implications of this. She was clearly an extremely valued guest if the King had seen fit to deal with such a trivial matter himself. More and more, she was beginning to suspect that Oreliel was not just any Elleth. The pieces were beginning to form a strange puzzle that she could not solve.

The next few hours were a blur. Sidhil filled her head with knowledge on how to behave when she was before the King, on the customs of her people and the appropriate greetings. She taught her some of the language of the Elves, Sindar- only enough for her to be able to speak ritual greetings and thanks. Two Elleths were fussing over her long hair, brushing and braiding it in different styles until they were satisfied that she was ready, and then they stuffed her into the beautiful, elegant gown from the King.

Sooner than Lieth had expected, dusk came. The feast would soon begin, and Sidhil again went over the Elvish greetings with her and the basic behaviours, like curtsying and when she should or shouldn't speak. She made it quite clear that she should stick to her instructions if she didn't want to anger the King. By the time that it was time to go to the feast, Lieth felt more nervous and scared than she had since escaping the spider in the forest with Oreliel.

Sidhil, dressed in a splendid gown, guided her down a winding path to an opening in the trees. The sight before her took her breath away. Everywhere she looked, there were Elves. Stunning, beautiful Elves dressed like Kings and Queens. Laughter and merriment seemed to fill the gathering. Lights, that seemed to be made of liquid gold, hung from the branches of the beech trees, bathing everything in an intimate golden light. Long tables, covered with extravagant and aromatic dishes were against the tree line. One of the tables was set apart from the others, a high table set with silver plates and a roasted hog. One of the chairs was evidently meant for the King. It was carved with winding branches and inlaid with gold filigree. It was noticeably empty.

That was when Lieth noticed that the only sound was coming from a harp being strummed in the background. She felt incredibly nervous as she regarded the elves who now seemed to have their attention fixed upon her. Some smiled at her, while others simply looked at her passively. Each and every one of the immortal beings was beautiful, and none of them had been ravaged by the centuries they had no doubt seen.

They parted elegantly, making a path that lead all the way to the high table. Some even delicately inclined their heads, a mark of great respect. Her fears vanished as a familiar face peeped around the through the crowd, and she felt her lips widen into a huge smile. "Lieth! Na vedui!" Oreliel cried, and her voice was like birdsong. Excited to see her, Oreliel bounded over towards her savior and friend, but Lieth froze in shock when she saw her Oreliel in full. Her face was thin and elegant. Her eyes were wide and blue, and she had high, chiseled cheekbones. She was dainty now, and quite thin. Her golden hair was worn loose and fell almost to her waist, a delicate tiara balancing on the tendrils. What surprised Lieth the most was her obvious height change. She was almost the same height that her, maybe half a head shorter. "Oreliel?" She asked hesitantly, hearing the shock in her own voice. This could not be the small girl that Lieth had rescued.

Unperturbed by her friend and protector's pale face and open mouth, she closed the distance between them, leaping excitedly over to her friend and protector. She cried, throwing herself into the arms of the farmer girl. Lieth let out a shocked laugh, a tinkering sound not dissimilar to a bell. She could not believe her eyes. She was in the kingdom of the elves, and before her stood a fully-grown Oreliel.

A pit formed in her stomach as she realized that the tiara balanced on her friend's head probably meant something, and the room began to spin. _This is why they have been treating me like an honoured guest_. It was just beginning to hit her how much time had passed.

Oreliel stepped back, holding onto her arm. "Lieth? Lieth, are you alright?" Oreliel asked her, sounding extremely concerned. Her voice was no longer that of a child, no longer as light and high pitch.

Instead of replying, Lieth could only look upon her in shock. That crown… did that mean…? Unaware of what she was doing, she touched the tiara on the girl's brow. "A Princess?" Her voice felt foreign to her, as though she wasn't the one speaking and white spots were forming at the edge of her vision. She knew from the hard days of labour that soon she would faint, and she found herself seeking something to grasp onto. The healer was beside her in an instant then, as the ground started to warp beneath her feet, and held her arm, staring into her eyes.

She motioned over one of the guards, who quickly came to help support her. "Lieth, just breathe. You need to breathe." Lieth obeyed Sidhil's command without thinking, unable to process all of it. She felt better immediately as she drew in a breath, although the place still spun as the healer spoke. "You were not aware that Oreliel was Princess of this realm?" She sounded quite amused, but very perplexed.

Oreliel began to fuss about her, chirping rapidly like a panicked wild bird. "Oh Lieth, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but _Adar_ told me to never reveal my station to strangers! Please know that I never meant to upset you by keeping this from you! By the time I knew I could trust you, it was too late!"

As the young girl blabbered on, Lieth managed to reign in her surprise. She took a deep breath a smiled, standing tall_. I should not be so surprised. No wonder they all made such a fuss! I saved their Princess!_ She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, bringing her into a gentle hug. "I am so glad to see you, Oreliel! You have no idea how worried I have been about you!" Lieth felt warm and comforted by the Elleth as she held her in an embrace. Oreliel quickly returned it, and the strangest feeling enveloped Lieth. It was like she was being wrapped in a blanket of sunlight. As though Oreliel was herself the light of the Valar. It was astounding that her touch had such an effect on her. All her worries and fears evaporated, and she felt safer and more relaxed. Together they laughed as they made their way through the Ellyn and Ellith, laughing and joking as old friends who, and Lieth knew then that by this beautiful angel's side was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.


End file.
